Born to be a Star
Born to be a Star is a Philippine reality singing contest based on the American talent search series franchise with the same name which originally with host the American singer-songwriter Coco Lee for the phenomenal reality singing competition is produced by Viva Television and broadcast Sunday nights on IBC under Viva-TV block in the Philippines and internationally on Viva-TV Global. The reality talent show hosted by a Filipina singer and actress Anja Aguilar. Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado will serve as the four judge panel of the talent search show. The talent search is premiered on Sunday, September 30, 2012. Viewers are able to join through text and online registration via Internet. A groundbreaking program in Philippine entertainment television, the nationwide talent search show features aspiring young singers who battle it out each week to become the next Born to be a Star. Regional-wide searches began in Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao as for audition dates, the prizes at stake include P1 million with management contract from Viva Artist Agency and music recording contract from Viva Records and Vicor Music. Overview 'Development and filming' It was in July 31, 2012 when IBC in partnership with Viva Entertainment had announced that it has acquired the exclusive rights of Endemol to air a local version of the original reality talent search show Born to be a Star franchise in the Philippines with behind-the-scenes of the reality talent search for superstar which is hosted by the American singer-songwriter Coco Lee with the judges Ronan Keating, Vanessa Williams, Carly Rae Jepsen and Bon Jovi was conceptualized advertising it as "the biggest Sunday primetime TV nationwide singing reality and talent search in the Philippines". This was in reference to two singing contest in talent search from other networks being held during that time of Little Big Star on ABS-CBN and Search for a Star on GMA Network. IBC officials at the results producer of Viva Television, considering they were up against the giant networks was Star for a Night hosted by the Asia's songbird Regine Velasquez from 2002 to 2003 for being winner of popstar princess Sarah Geronimo. Rich Ilustre, a Filipino director who has a huge success with the phenomenal reality talent search show for singing superstar fans. Initially, the program was scheduled to begin on September 9, 2012, but Viva moved it to September 30, 2012. Since then, Born to be a Star as a newest talent search show in the Philippines complete success like the local version of the popular and top-rating game shows of Viva Television for IBC like Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link. 'Judges and hosts' On August 2012, a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar was announced as the host of the show. Before the program was officially announced, Viva-TV showed Born to be a Star logo after the end of some of its programs on IBC; a new teaser was later revealed bearing the announcement of the Philippine version of the series. In September 2012, Gino Padilla and Paula Bianca were announced as the first two judges together with the Asia's female singer Joey Albert and the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado to complete the set of judges for the show every number is treated like a production number from different high-schools. Viva-TV continued to advertise the show on IBC with its short commercials which displayed the text "the biggest Sunday primetime TV nationwide singing and talent search in the Philippines" as the first winner will be awarded with a P1 million peso recording contract and a report on IBC's flagship news program Express Balita that now have Born to be a Star in a phenomenal TV primetime ratings from the established popular shows. About the show Born to be a Star is a trend-setting, poineering, popular, top-rating and award-winning reality talent search show contest on the reality franchise of the American production company Endemol. in a prize of P1,000,000 Becoming the next singing idol superstars with a stardom superstar every showbiz discovering and developing Philippine Television’s biggest new singing superstar fans when a finalists from the weekly winner brings home for P50,000, P100,000 for the semi–finals and P1,000,000 million pesos for the grand finals with the talent management contract of Viva Artist Agency and the music recording contract of Viva Records and Vicor Music. 'Synopsis' This conept that differentiated Born to be a Star from other reality talent searches which airs on the television station such as ''The X Factor'' franchise, the ''Got Talent'' franchise, ''The Voice'' franchise and the ''Idol'' franchise. A certified singing champion and powerhoouse singer Anja Aguilar herself won a singing competition ABS-CBN's Little Big Star when Aguilar heads the nationwide broadcast of Born to be a Star. They serves as a lunching pad for fresh and new stars in the making will perform before industry professionals who will tell them if they have what it takes to be a star will provide chosen contestants with mentors in singing, stage performance for the high-school students as the star-maker, the personality development, style and fashion to help package them into the next singing sensations from different college high-schools for young singers. Auditions are open to all genres of music including the OPM, pop, acoustic, rap/hip-hop, rock/alternative, R&B, dance and novelty. Future singing superstars were definitely discovered. Girls that brought their stage to life while boys taking their rockstar onto the platform looked ready for stardom. Fans of her current show wore t-shirts and accessories. Some even auditioned with songs inspired by her. These songs were some that she sang on her show, to songs written by the fan for their Anja fan club with a grand prize, to record an album and sing in a concert showcased the best among the young Filipino singing talents dressed up in a professional setting. The show began to starts with an opening song and dance number for the frequently opens with an opening act by Anja Aguilar singing and dancing tunes to her performers in the opening production number, and a dance performance onstage. The opening act featuring a different hit songs from Born to be a Star, To Reach You, Queen of the Night, Before I Fall in Love by Coco Lee, This Kiss by Carly Rae Jepsen, etc. The show has the local Philippines version of the American phenomenal Born to be a Star from the United States and auditioned singers across the country with the same top quality production values of the original high-rating American show to perform on a 1-hour Sunday night show, broadcast from 8:00-9:00pm on IBC to becoming the next singing idol superstars when a finalists from the weekly winner brings home for P50,000, P100,000 for the semi–finals and P1 million for the grand finals with the talent management contract of Viva Artist Agency and the music recording contract of Viva Records and Vicor Music. The weekly winner of Born to be a Star will take home P50,000. The semi-finals winner will earn P100,000 and a chance to compete in the finals later this year, where P1 million is at stake as well as the newest contestants from franchised of Endemol will participated by young students like the singing stars. Radio screenings were called Born to be a Radio Superstar, were in daily and weekly winners have the chance to directly the superstar auditions at the radio stations like iDMZ, Mellow 947, 93.9 iFM, 96.3 Easy Rock, 97dot9 Home Radio, 99.5 Play FM, 101.1 Yes FM and 90.7 Love Radio for the radio partners. Hosts 'Main Hosts' *Anja Aguilar 'Co-Hosts' *Juan Miguel Urquico (Season 2) *Juan Carlos Urquico (Season 2) *Miguel Agila (Season 3) 'Judges' *Gino Padilla *Paula Bianca *Joey Albert *Dingdong Avanzado Seasons 'Seasons summary' 'Season details' 'Season 1' The first season began on September 30, 2012. It was held in some major cities in the Philippines like Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu, Davao and Metro Manila where the hopefuls are judged by the judges are Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado. From 20 auditioned in the young singer in the champion from different schools, to perform at the production number where the top 12 semi-finalist were selected in 2013. IBC, Viva Entertainment, Inc. and its radio partners like 90.7 Love Radio, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, 96.3 Easy Rock, 99.5 Play FM, 101.1 Yes FM and iDMZ provided free transportation, food and lodging for Theater Eliminations. The live studio audience were held at Aliw Theater of Star City in Roxas Boulevard, Pasay City, Philippines to perform at the production number On April 28, 2013, the season ended in the Smart Araneta Coliseum where the teen rock princess Jea Marie Reyes in runner-up and finalist Greggy Santos from Quezon City, sang his way to manpower OPM victory and won the prize of ₱2,000,000 'Season 2' A teaser for the second season with Anja Aguilar announced in the live grand finals of Season 1 that premiered on Season 2 premieres May 5, 2013. respectively. Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado in the judging duties from first season. Anja meets new co-host are twins Juan Miguel Urquico and Juan Carlos Urquico. The major auditions for the second season were held in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu, Davao and Metro Manila in other cities and provinces in the Philippines where hopefuls are judged by the Born to be a Star staff in high-school students for the singing idol phenomenon contest. There are also the 20 aspiring young singers in the audition of the judges. The Luzon and Visayas auditionees where selected in the Smart Araneta Coliseum where the 20 singers about the 13 to 24-year old. In addition, there are online auditions where participants are asked to upload their videos in Born to be a Star website. 'Season 3' The upcoming third season of Born to be a Star become the huge success in the nationwide talent search contest in the next singing superstar fans to be the superstar champion discover the best singer in the country through worldwide auditions in judges are Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado while a singing champion Anja will joining the singer and actor Miguel Aguila as the co-host. 'Season 4' 'Season 5' 'Season 6' 'Season 7' 'Season 8' 'Season 9' 'Season 10' 'Season 11' 'Season 12' Judges and hosts Viva Entertainment and IBC acquired the Born to be a Star franchise Endemol is the franchise of Born to be a Star, which originated in the United States in 2012. Born to be a Star is hosted by a certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar. The judges of the show consists of Gino Padilla, backed from the judging at the first time. They will joining by Paula Bianca, the Asia's female singer Joey Albert and the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado. Contestants 'Season 4' *Carmina Topacio *Christian Sy *Shanne Velasco *Jzan Vern Tero *Genevieve Rochelle Arandia *Nicole Marasigan *Loppo Maniquiz *Devanni Tusi *Louissa Pressman *Anthony Calvo *Jose Emmanuel Cubil *Reiniel Tulabing *Maribeth Callanta *Kristell Llono *Buildex Pagales *Justin Francis *Sherwin Baguion *Cara Quiapos *Jacqueline Schubert *Allan Parel 'Season 5' *Kristele Musica Cristobal *Ralph Morris *Andrea Mendoza *Kiara Dominante *Mico Dela Pena *Medzar Oroña *Shane Gonzales *Miguel Orleans *Noel Sandino *Zara Zaldua *Christian Leroi *Amber Cortes *Bobby Solomon *Clarence Torres *Aljon Palafox *Nikka Del Valle *Ciara Santos *Alexander Gomez *Tricia Delos Santos *Andrew Mariano 'Season 6' *Maegan Bascug *Roy Requejo *Rona Libby *Rebecca Chiongbian *Mariz Rañese *Kazel Kinouchi *Sheraine Querol *Sophia Ko *Kyra Custodio *April Sun *Angelo Pasco *Ianah Perez *Eslove Briones *Dustin Valdez *Maichel Fideles *Elaver Pacatang *Josef Elizalde *Ehlae Kobayashi *Jack Yoon *Tom Doromal 'Season 7' *Meggie Velarde *Mykel Ong *Kristine Sanchez *Jalynna Magadia *Monique Lualhati *Suzette Soyangco *Marion Torres *Patricia Gerona *Aljon Palafox *Dino Canido *Joshua Fresco *Tabitha Caro *Kristina Laguitan *Gidget Dila Llana *Jensen Teñoso *Jomar del Pena *Kate Gellian Vina *Mark Gregory *Rosalyn Navarro *Jefferson Barte 'Season 8' *Harry Arellano *Ann Mateo *Julie Anne Nicole Chua *Paulo Selvino *Jeanne Lucero *Byron Anasco *Abegail Suarez *Lance de Ocampo *Syd Ponferrada *Donnalyn Bartolome *Sam Lee *Ranz Kyle Viniel E. *Kurt Kaizer Ong *Paolo Nepomuceno *Sam Santiago *Judson Raniego *Tyna Patuga *Keno Ogoc *Carmina Mae Saguin *Kimberly Fatima Tan 'Season 9' *Dea Formilleza *Joshua de Villa *Zari Bilon *Adrian Tabaldo *Von Flores *Xien Ronan *Mary Heart *Justin Fukuda *Christine Allado *Amir Lance Bichara *Esther Martinez *Victoria Omega *Allison Gonzales *Jessamin Lauron *Francesca Rojas *Andrei Sepe *Kaffey Rose Kemp *Antonette Salibio *Kristoffer Pedroza *Janeth Gomez 'Season 10' *Franzin Navarro *Chrisdane Andreu Galero *Roann de Veyra *Jessica Reynoso *Benz Bastian *Abby Peñaranda *Lambert Chan *Kate Gellian Viñas *Mary Jean Banaban *Jessamin Lauron *Benjie Bastian *Anilyn Bastian *Mikhaela Harder *John Novilla *Luke James Alfor *Angel Asakawa *Jonathan Zoreta *Gabrielle Ramos *Rose Kemp *Renato Gabayeron 'Season 11' *Jane Clemente *Dareen Aguilar *Justine Salas *Ralph Capanzana *Nicole Ran *Kyle Manoza *Amelia Mignonnete *Chelsea Fernandez *Jhade Telimban *Cassandra Santos *Alyssa Mae Avila *Jaime Lorenzo Cordero *Trixie Salazar *Marie Jaralbio *Icee Galvez *Marc Quiambao *Shihara Pengco *Aaron Pascual *Erika Rabara *Mariz Uytingco 'Season 12' *Rojean de los Reyes *Brandon Duñgo *Azila Alonzo *Martin Repuyan *John Bacarro *Trixia Samartino *JP Leonidas *Alexandrine Delfin *Darlene Basilio *Owy Posadas *Mon Cruz *Aubrey Anne *Patricia Nicole Samartino *Cliff Hogan *Jude Sinahon *Gerald Gallardo *Angela Esmino *Oliver Posadas *JM Sochayseng *Zandee Rise 'Season 13' *Jessica dela Cruz *Russel Estrella *Haidee Briones *Johnrey Manio *Mariane Viterbo *Gabriel Iguico *Kimpoy Feliciano *Blessie Alope *George Kinderson *Joyce Villareal *Joshua Banares *King Perez *Nikki Honrado *Angelo Martin *Jonathan David *Keno Ogoc *Camille Rae *Rufino Roxlee San Juan *Chloe Laarni Lazo *Michelle Liggayu Reception 'Ratings' According the data released by Kantar Media/TNS, on premiere Born to be a Star become the #1 most-watched TV program on Philippine TV as the talent search program in the country during its timeslot while it premiered on September 30, 2012 within registered a 20.5% in the ratings according to an independent survey, in dominated its competitor Kap's Amazing Stories got 18.7% and Sarah G. Live which only got 11.5 behind the #1 phenomenal game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? also on IBC got 22.6%. The talent search as the No.1 remained its lead despite its 4-month-airing and the entrance of ABS-CBN's Sarah G. Live and GMA7's Imbestigador in the month of January with an average rating of 41.8% ratings share nationwide while on Saturdays within Born to be a Star: The Road to Stardom has a third of 18.5% against the drama anthology series like Magpakailanman with 21.9% and Maalaala Mo Kaya with 20.8%. As of February 17, 2013, Born to be a Star garnered a first place in a 28.4% in the rating than Pilipinas Got Talent got a 25.8% and Imbestigador which only got 20%. Seasonal television ratings for Born to be a Star on IBC under Viva-TV block are gathered from two major sources, namely from AGB Nielsen Philippines and Kantar Media - TNS. AGB Nielsen Philippines covers Mega Manila only, while Kantar Media - TNS covers most of the Philippines. 'Season 1' 'Season 2' Awards and Nominations 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *21st KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Talent Program Host) - Won (Anja Aguilar) *21st KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Talent Program) - Won 'Golden Screen TV Awards' *10th Golden Screen TV Awards (Outstanding Talent Search Program Host) - Won (Anja Aguilar) *10th Golden Screen TV Awards (Outstanding Talent Search Program) - Won 'USTv Student Choice Awards' *9th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Best Talent Search Program) - Won 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Talent Search Program Host) - Won (Anja Aguilar) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Talent Seatch Program) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Won References See also *Photos at IBCTV 13 *Photos at iDMZ BOOTH *IBC13 Transmitter *Mellow 947 Schedule *Anja Aguilar's Cebu Concert *Sa Viva-TV, magiging 2013 ang saya *Winx Club going a TV and radio nationwide *Viva-TV is the NBA and PBA for a new home *Primetime Bida launches 3 new shows to welcome the summer *ABS-CBN 2013 Summer Station ID ‘Kwento ng Summer Natin’ is Inspired by Popular TV Shows in the Past 60 Years *In these telenovela and asianovela, the game shows and talent search are here *Channel 13 showcasaes action film in Sinemaks *Inside Kapinoy′s Media Strategies *Let the Ratings War Begin *New owners of IBC-13 to against the esatablished rivals *Eric Canoy as the new chairman of IBC *Shows that has with the ratings of MTRCB *Viva-TV *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV *Star for a Night *''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, IBC's game show franchise from United States with Viva Television. *The Weakest Link'', IBC's game show franchise from United States with Viva Television. External links *Born to be a Star page *Born to be a Star on Facebook *Born to be a Star on Twitter *Born to be a Star on Multiply *Born to be a Star's channel on YouTube Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine reality television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:2012 television series debuts Category:Philippine television program stubs Category:Born to be a Star (American TV series) Category:Philippine television series based on non-Philippine television series Category:Television series by Endemol